


Meeting Her In Church

by narwhalpuppy



Category: Futurama
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwhalpuppy/pseuds/narwhalpuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a blow to the head while trying to show his friends he could handle danger the future has to offer when the gang goes to a Bull Run.  Fry gets hypnotized by Farnsworth to forget the memory.  Something else happens.  Under Farnsworth's hypnotic spell, Fry becomes a flamboyant hysterical concert pianist.  The rest of the crew play along with it.  Meanwhile, Bender dates a married fembot with an overbearing husband.  Determinded and desperate to commit an infidelity and wants to keep dating her.  Bender poses as their butler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Her In Church

 Futurama presents:

 

A NarwhalPuppy production: 

 

Meeting Her In Church

 

* * * 

 

In the middle of New New York there was a delivery building calling Planet Express. Professor Farnsworth is an the eccentric inventor owns the place. Farnsworth's had many crew to deliver his packages over the years. Never quite like the ones he has now. A slacker pizza delivery boy whom he discovered he was related to who was frozen for 1000 years. A beer guzzling, crime commiting, rebellous robot, and an ass kicking karate chomping mutant cyclops who is the Spaceship Captain. A workaholic Jamaican who signs all their paychecks, a rich and spoiled Chinese intern, and an imcompetant lobster doctor. Farnsworth is having his crew store packages in the Planet Express ship. Everyone was there expect Fry. That is until Bender runs in.

"Anyone want to join me"! exclaimed Bender.

As soon as Bender asked that, everyone dropped all the boxes! 

"Join you for what"? asked Farnsworth. "And look what you made us do!" 

Leela asked, "We don't want to hear it! Why not join us in cleaning up these mess you caused? "?

Ignoring Leela, Bender tells them about an event he wants to attend. "All right. You won't believe this! Anyone heard of the planet Pamplodrid?" asked Bender

"Yeah, it's that planet that's like Spain in the 1800s, what of it, Bender?" Hermes asked vexedly.

Bender said, "I just heard that there is a Running With The Bulls competition going on there! Who's with me! If you're not, then you're a stinking revolutionary!" 

Amy said, "Running with the Bulls sounds awful. We must keep Fry out of it, if we decide to do it."

"There will be no deciding, we're going there!" said Bender.

"It's inevitable, everyone. You'll all have to go". said Farnsworth. 

Everyone groans resentfully at the thought of having to join Bender in the Running With The Bulls. 

"Think of all the fun we'll have! Not only will there be bull running, there will be beer, wrestling, gambling, partying, hookers and all that other cool stuff I like!" said Bender excitedly. 

"When will this event take place, Bender"? asked Leela.

"Tommorow, be there at 0500 hours sharp!" demanded Bender. "And we're not taking Fry!"

"Fry could hurt himself if he took him. Sure wish people would look out for me like that". said Zoidberg. 

"Sweet Galleys of Simi Valley, we wouldn't dream of taking Fry to anyplace so dangerous"! exclamed Hermes.

"Our fate is sealed, we have important delivery missions to go on, and yet the whole world has to stop whenever Bender wants to do something he thinks is fun." said Leela. 

"Ain't that the truth!" as Amy said as she agreed with Leela.

"Truth like you wouldn't know it, baby! Drop everything now! (singing) Lets run with some bulls already!" sang Bender happily.

Bender, Leela, Hermes, Amy, and Zoidberg all get ready to put themselves in jeopardy over an exploration of Bender's. They all leave the storage room and Fry walks in.

"What up!" said Fry as he looks all around. "Where did everyone go? What's this I hear about a bull run? Oh, well". 

Fry notices the boxes on the ground. "Say, are we going into other universes again?" Fry dives into one of the boxes and lands on his head. "Oh, snap! Gonna leave a mark!" 

 

Tommorow has come and everyone was dressed in Spanish Bandito clothes. Fry comes outside to see what the ruckus is about. They didn't want Fry to find out about the Bull Run so they had to come up with a lie. 

 

"Hey, dudes! What are all dressed up like that"? asked Fry curiously.

"uhhhhh, We...are......" said Leela trying to conjure up something to say.

"We are all entering entering a Zorro look alike contest!" answered Bender.

"Yep, that's it!" agreed Hermes. 

"I'm sure to win!" shouted Zoidberg. 

"Yeah, of course you are, Zoidberg!" said Leela. 

"I knew Zorro had a TV show back in my time, you're all going to lose! None of you look like him at all!" said Fry.

"Leela and Amy are entering a Beatrix Kiddo look a like contest and Hermes is entering a M.A.N.T.I.S. look a like contest!" explained Bender.

"You say M.A.N.T.I.S. all because I am black! Prejudiced partisan Bender!" said Hermes.

"Really? I could've overheard something about a Bull Run? Think I might've heard you guys say you're keeping me out of something....." Fry said suspiciously.

Bender, Leela, Hermes, Amy, and Zoidberg were all uncertain to tell Fry where they were really going. They didn't want to be held responsible if anything happened if they took Fry to the Bull Run. 

"Look? Want the truth? We're going to a Bull Run on the planet Pampoldrid and we want to keep you out of it because it's too dangerous for you! If you joined us it would come as a shock to you." said Leela. 

"What? Why are you guys so protective of me? Because I'm from the past? I've been on dangerous missions....." cried Fry.

"Yes, only because we're there to guide you!" said Bender.

"You all seem to be forgetting something. I am danger! I am the mission!" said Fry.

"You cause danger!" laughed Bender.

"Come on! Take me with you. I'll stand on the sidelines! I won't even run with the bulls. I won't stand in your way, please!" begged Fry.

"You can come! In fact you can run, but when the bulls come near you, we're pulling you out! Deal?!" said Amy.

"You got it!" said Fry as he shook everyone hand. 

"Remember, we're responsible for you, Fry. If you get hurt, we could lose our jobs". said Leela.

"You guys got a Zorro costume for me?" asked Fry as he followed everyone into the Planet Express ship as they were going to Pampoldrid.

 

* * * 

 

 

The Planet Express Ship reaches their destination at the planet Pamplodrid to join the Running of the Bulls. Bender, Leela, Zoidberg, Amy, and Hermes are getting ready to run with the bulls. The Bull Run had gambling, wrestling, hookers, and drinking contests. Linda and Morbo were on the scene reporting the event on the news. Instead of running with real bulls, mechanical robotic bulls are now used. Everyone from Earth was there to run and do the other activities there, too. Pamplodrid looked like Modern Day Spain. 

Linda reported, "Good afternoon. We are here in Sunny Pamplodrid for the annual Running With The Bulls. This isn't your great nephews' Running With the Bulls, this time they use robotic bulls instead of real ones. Lots of people from Earth come here to Pamplodrid to take advantage of this event! 

Morbo responded, "If I ever get my hands on those robotic bulls, Linda. I will turn them into bombs and blow up the Earth!"

Linda laughs at Morbo's constant retorts for world domination as Bender, Leela, Zoidberg, Amy, and Hermes are getting ready to run with the bulls.

"Look at this place," exclaimed Bender. " Isn't this awesome or what! If this is what Robot Heaven is like! I'd like this to be my place there!" 

"Where's Fry? Anyone seen him"? asked Zoidberg who was confused.

"He better not be trying to run with us to prove himself. You know how he's capable of that!" said Leela.

"Good point there, Leela. If only Barbados Slim can see me more! Limbo Champion, and now, Bull Runner!" exclaimed Hermes. 

"HEY GUYS!" Fry called out as he was in the stands with a hot dog and a Slurm.

"Spwhew! At least Fry is safe up there!" said Amy as she saw Fry in the stands.

"This is like the bull runs from my time!" Fry called out.

"No it's not, you think they used real bulls, you're mistaken!" called Zoidberg out to Fry.

 

"Get in positions!" commanded the announcer who was Abner Doubledeal. "Are you ready to run with the bulls!" 

"Doing this for the thrill and the beer!" said Bender!

"All right, shut up! I need silence here! On your mark.....get set......" continued Abner Doubledeal. 

Scruffy opened the door to let the robotic mechanical bulls out who were running to the racers.

A shot of a laser gun is heard as Abner Doubledeal screams, "GO!" Everyone was now running with the robotic bulls. Spiro Agnew's head and Nixon's with a robot body was running. Fry saw the mechincal bulls and stood corrected. 

Richard Nixon's Head, demanded, "Whatever you do, Spiro! Don't rip these bulls to pieces!" 

Spiro Agnew's head roared in fierceness as they run by Zapp and Kiff.

"C'mon, Kiff! Would it kill you to be competitive for once!? Pick it up a notch!" demanded Zapp.

Kiff was huffing and puffing, out of breath, "I didn't want to do this.....".

"I'm gonna get there first, eat my shiny metal rusty ass, chumps!" said Bender as he was outrunning the bulls. 

"Bender, you're going to fast!" said Leela as she and the others tried to keep up with Bender. 

"Why can't we cross the finish line together!" said Zoidberg. 

Bender then got a magnet and drank beer. Both the magnet and beer made him run faster than ever before. 

"No way, he's cheating." said Amy protestingly.

"From here on out, I'm going to win and it's going to be beer, gambling, and hookers for me! Gonna beat the bulls! Gonna beat the bulls! Gonna beat the bulls!" yelled Bender as he was going to cross the finish line. Fry gets up from the stands and decides he wants to join the Bull Run now.

"That's it! I am sick of always being kept away from danger! I'm doing this bull run!" said Fry as he run down from the stand where he was watching and tried to join the Bull Run with the others.

"I'm proving myself that I can handle danger!" said Fry who was down running with the bulls. Leela sees this and is angered.

"Knew this was going to happen!" said Leela. 

"Fry, go back to the stands, now!" demanded Hermes.

"No way! This may not be like the Bull Runs from my time, and I have a right to participate! But it's close enough! Just because I'm from the past....doesn't mean I can't handle the future's hazzards!" screamed Fry as he was running with everyone else, but couldn't keep up. Fry got out of breath.

"Oh no! This is bad!" said Amy.

"He didn't even sign up! Fry should be disqualified!" said Zoidberg.

As Fry was struggling to catch up to his friends, he inadvertedly bumps into the robotic bull from behind who kicks Fry in the head with it's back legs that sends him flying. As soon as Fry flew from being kicked, Bender crosses the finish line. Everyone else ran to where Fry landed. 

"YEAH! YEAH! I WON! I WON! BEAT THESE STUPID HUMANS! WOULDN'T YOU KNOW IT, BABY! ROBOTS RULE! BENDER RULES AND IS GREAT! " screamed Bender victoriously. Then a Fembot came to congratulate him. The fembot was yellow, had blue hair and a black strapless dress and heels. Her name was Misty. 

"Hey, there handsome! I date winners! Wanna go out!" asked Misty as Bender purred seductively.

Hermes finds the place where Fry landed. It was behind a back alley full of garbage cans. Fry sustained no injuries except for a big bump on his head.

"I found him! He's sitting on the trash cans here". called out Hermes as Leela, Amy, Zoidberg followed him.

"Fry! You've really done it this time! *growls* just wish I could....." said Leela as she held back from hitting him.

"We told you not to join. And yet you went ahead and did it, anyway! What were you thinking!" asked Amy.

"Just wait until we get home, young man...." as Zoidberg was about to chastize Fry, Hermes stops him.

"You're too wimpy to be authoritarian! Just stay out!" said Hermes.

"Ooooh, I'm in so much pain! Wanted to prove myself that I can handle the dangers of the future..." explained Fry. 

"Yes, and look where it got you!" snapped Leela indignantly at Fry.

"Look, I'm sorry I ruined your Bull Run! Can't we just forget about this?" asked Fry.

Bender comes up to them with Misty by his side and claims his victory.

"I won the run and now I'm scoring tonight! WHOO! WEEE!" said Bender happily.

As the days past since the Bull Run, back at Planet Express in the living room Fry is still overwhelmed by the truama of getting hit in the head by the mechanical bull. Leela gave Fry an icepack. Bender was out on a date with Misty.

"Wish Bender were here. He hits me on the head when I have a headache, feel so horrible. I deserve to be hit by Bender!" wondered Fry.

"Bender, well, he went on a date with that Misty girl he hooked up with. So, now here I am!" said Leela. 

"Ouch! It's still painful. Elmer Fudd had it better than I did when he used to get hit on the head". moaned Fry in pain.

"Well, everyone else is still mad at you, but I forgive you. In fact, I kind of admire you for what you did. We need to face danger and we can't keep you away from it, forever. Whenever you're in danger, Bender and I are always there". said Leela reassuring. 

"Very nice of you to say, Leela! Stupidest thing I've ever done! I should have stayed out of it. You're all right about me, I'm a stupid moron who gets hurt in the heat of adventure. Let's face it, I'm a *beep* for brains" cried Fry. 

"Leela, don't give Fry any comfort for reassurance! Mon! He doesn't deserve it!" shouted Hermes at Leela.

"Spluh, we should just fire him! His getting into danger just messes things up! I was actually starting to like that Bull Run until he interfered. " suggested Amy.

"No, don't....." begged Fry.

"No, ifs, ands butts, or *thrilling sound* about it! No more danger missions or fun things for you, mister! From now on, you're going to help Scruffy clean! Wow! That makes me sound intimidating! Hooray! Zoidberg is intimidating!" Zoidberg said happily.

"Pffft! You don't even sound half that much!" said Hermes as Zoidberg groaned.

"No! No! No! No! NO! Fry is not going anywhere! He may be an dumbass idiot who gets himself into trouble, so there's no need to scold him anymore!" said Farnsworth as he walked into the living room. 

"What else are we going to do with him, mon? The more he messes up, Planet Express profits will plunder". said Hermes. 

"That is why I am going to take the precaution and hypnotize Fry so he forgets all about this!" said Farnsworth.

"Please, hypno me, Professor! I want to forget this ever happened!" said Fry regretfully.

"I need to be alone and need it to be quiet!" demaded Farnsworth. 

Farnsworth proceeded to hypnotize Fry and he tells everyone to leave the room. 

"Sleepy sleepy! You are getting sleepy! Good thing I have expirence in psychology, too!" Farnsworth was saying to Fry as he was falling asleep.

"You are so tired, Fry!"

"So, tired!" said Fry in drowsiness.

"You are so tired, Fry!"

"So, tired!"

"You will forget about that Bull Run for all eterntity!" demanded Farnsworth.

"Must forget...." Fry was now asleep.

Then Farnsworth started to fall asleep himself and both him and Fry wake up the next day. Farnsworth wakes up as does Fry. Leela, Hermes, Amy, and Zoidberg came by the living room to see what was going on.

"Did the hypnotism work, Professor?." asked Leela.

"Wahhhh? Oh, yes, right! It did! Fry! Wake up! shouted Farnsworth. 

"Who's Fry? I don't know any Fry!" asked Fry in a high pitched voice.

"Fry doesn't have anemsia, does he"? wondered Amy.

"He's already awake. What is going on here? Hopefully he forgot about that Bull Run!" said Hermes.

"Ewwww! Bull Runs are icky! Why do you all keep calling me Fry?" asked Fry.

Fry was now acting whiny, hysterical, and flamboyant. 

"Because you are Fry you blithering nincompoop!" screamed Zoidberg.

"My name isn't Fry! I don't know you or you or you or you or you! Who are you people!?" pointed Fry at everyone.

"Oh, no! It can't be! Dear God! It can't be! I hypnotized Fry to forget about that Bull Run. Now look what's happened! Under the hypnotic trance he's assumed a new indentity! It's amensia I tells you!" Farnsworth said shockingly.

"OKay, sir. Can you tell us your name?" said Leela. 

"You've all seen me on TV! Which reminds me! I got a gig on the Ed Sullivan's head show". said Fry.

"What show are you on? You don't seen familiar to me." asked Zoidberg.

"I'm Curtis Pannuci! The famous piano player!" exclaimed Fry.

"Sweet Libraries of Waterbury! Fry thinks he's Curtis Pannuci!" screamed Hermes.

"Curtis Pannuci! He's the Liberace incarnate!" said Zoidberg.

"What do we do!" asked Amy.

Farnsworth whispers to them and draws out a plan.

"We'll pretend like you're his friends from high school, and you Leela, later on, you will be his date. We won't need you for later. Go home now. I'm going to pretend to be his disapproving Father." Farnsworth said to everyone. Leela went back home.

"Hello, there.....Curtis! Amy and I here. We all went to high school together." said Hermes.

"Yes, and I am your entertainment lawyer! Don't forget doctor, too!" said Zoidberg.

"We were the ones who encouraged you to follow your dreams, Fr....I mean, Curtis!" said Amy.

"And I am your father! You better shape up and get your life together, young man!" pointed Farnsworth in Fry's face. 

 

"Oh, okay! I get it! Now I remember! You were all such good friends to me. Never liked you so much, Daddy." said Fry who was no longer the moronic, idiotic, impulsive slacker. Fry now had the identity of Curtis Pannuci. 

 

 

* * * 

 

>Somewhere in Lake Sunapee New New Hampshire where Bender's new girlfriend Misty lives on a lake house. They were both on a date where they were racing each other in boats. As they were racing the Speedy Oritz song Raising The Skate plays. Bender wins the race as Misty catches up.  
>  
>"Win again! Baby! YES!!" cheered Bender.  
>  
>"Ohh, Bender! You sure have a knack for racing!" said Misty.  
>  
>"We were racing for two hours straight, even watched that crappy Joe Dirt sequel in the boat here! Didn't know it even had a sequel!" said Bender.  
>  
>"You're very funny! I don't even care that you beat me!" said Misty. "It was your competitive nature that attracted me to you."  
>  
>"And your money attracted me to you!" said Bender. "You must be loaded! How you are able to afford all this stuff?" He asked her.  
>  
>"My father was a military man. He joined the Robot Army and I am living off his pension". explained Misty. "So I don't have to work."  
>  
>"Moocher, eh? That I like! Maybe I can live off your pension! *laughs* Did you know Steven Tyler inspired the song Dream On in this lake Sunapee place here?" said Bender.  
>  
>"That is so my favorite music! Whatta you say we go inside and make some love!" said Misty.  
>  
>Bender and Misty got off the boats as he carried her into their bedroom and started making out.  
>  
>"Oh, Bender!" moaned Misty!  
>  
>"You're so delicious, Misty! You taste like a beer can!" moaned Bender.  
>  
>Their make out session comes to a screeching halt when they hear a knock on the door.  
>  
>"Oh, No! It's him!" said Misty in fear.  
>  
>"Who's him?" pondered Bender.  
>  
>"My husband! Silvershark!" said Misty in dread.  
>  
>"Your HUSBAND?!?! Thought you were single!" said Bender.  
>  
>"Yes, it's true. Just get so fed up with his overbearingness. Makes me want to cheat." admited Misty.  
>  
>"What's he do that so frightning?" asked Bender. "He's even got my scared now!"  
>  
>"He was a DOOP solider on assignment on the planet East Korea. He was the one that took down Kim Jong Un's head but Zapp Branigan had taken the credit for all his hard work. Been angry about it ever since." explained Misty.  
>  
>"Your husband is a DOOP solider SEAL!?" asked Bender in shock.  
>  
>"Look, I'd love to keep seeing you, but you're going to have to leave! If my husband finds you here..." went on Misty. "If he knew I was cheating, I can lose everything!"  
>  
>"No, way! I've been waiting my whole life to score with a cheap loose and easy fembot like you! I am NOT letting this opportunity slide by me!" said Bender with determination.  
>  
>"Open this door, Misty! What is going on! Did you lock me in?" screamed Slivershark from the over end of the bedroom door.  
>  
>"I'll think of a way we can still keep seeing each other, Bender." said Misty.  
>  
>"Don't worry, I gotta plan! Keep your mouth shut and follow my lead". said Bender.  
>  
>"Deal." said Misty.  
>  
>Silvershark broke down the bedroom door. Silvershark was dark green and purple. He looked like a shark in a solider uniform with tank treads for legs. Silvershark was very posessive and overbearing.  
>  
>"WHAT AND WHO IN THE HELL IS THIS!" shouted Silvershark. "YOU MESSING AROUND ON ME?!"  
>  
>  
>"Uhhh, well, it's not what you think...."explained Misty.  
>  
>"You always say that!" shouted Silvershark again. "Who IS HE!!" he screamed again pointing at Bender.  
>  
>"He's.....he's.....my" stammered Misty.  
>  
>"Butler!" answered Bender back fast. Bender began talking in a British accent. "Sorry I'm tardy old bean! Is there anything I can get for you, a cocktail perhaps". asked Bender to Silvershark.  
>  
>"We have a butler now? Why didn't you tell me we had a butler?" asked Silvershark as he calmed down with relief.  
>  
>"You were out drinking with your buddies so I got us a butler to make our lives easier" answered Misty.  
>  
>"All right, that's cool." said Silvershark as he left the bedroom. Misty and Bender still planned to see each other.  
>  
>"Here's the plan, I'll pretend to be your butler and whenever he leaves, you and I will make out and race again!" said Bender.  
>  
>"Good idea." said Misty.  
>  
>So Bender agrees to live with Misty and Silvershark to be their butler so he can continue to date Misty whenever Silvershark leaves. 

 

* * * 

 

Meanwhile, back in Planet Express. Fry who was now Curtis Pannuci was readying for his performance on the Ed Sullivan's head show.  
>  
>"Where is my gold lame suit. I cannot perform without it!" whined Fry as he was getting hysterical.  
>  
>Hermes comes in with his suit that he painted gold. "You can have this one, it's gold lame like you wanted, Curtis!" said Hermes.  
>  
>"Since he's been hypotized, Fry's fashion sense sure has improved." said Amy.  
>  
>"Oh, thanks so much! Now, who's going to drive me to my gig!" asked Fry. "Need someone to drive ME!!!" Fry said getting all panicky and hysterical again.  
>  
>"I will! We're all coming to root for you!" said Zoidberg.  
>  
>"What about you, Dad? Know you never approved of me being a pianist! You wanted me to direct action movies!" sassed Fry to Farnsworth. Fry continued, "Always wanted me to be a tough guy who gets his hands dirty!"  
>  
>"Don't worry, son. I wouldn't dream of missing your performace." assured Farnsworth. "Still don't approve of your career choice!"  
>  
>They all go aboard the Planet Express ship and fly to LA to have Fry perform at the Ed Sullivan's head show with Zoidberg flying the ship. In the back, Farnsworth talks to Hermes and Amy.  
>  
>"We all know what happened to the real Curtis Pannuci". said Farnsworth.  
>  
>"Yes, I remember. He got booed at a performace for not playing his big hit song, Swannee River". said Hermes.  
>  
>"Spluh, he even went into hiding." said Amy.  
>  
>"Correct, so for as long as we keep up with this charade, we can make money off of him and he will stay out of dangerous stuff like that Bull Run incident!" said Farnsworth.  
>  
>"Must say, I kind of like this new Fry. He doesn't want to any risk taking". said Hermes.  
>  
>"After his performace tonight, I'm going to push him to get a girlfriend!" said Farnsworth. "That's where Leela will come in."  
>  
>"This is so funny how we're doing this! Hope we can get away with it!" exclaimed Amy. "Let's hope the real Curtis Pannuci doesn't show up!" she laughed.  
>  
>At The Staples Center in LA, Farnsworth, Hermes, and Amy were in the audience at the Ed Sullivan's head show watching Curits Pannuci perform. Ed Sullivan's head comes onto the stage to announce Curtis Pannuci's upcoming performance.  
>  
>"You're all being a wonderful audience tonight. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you. Someone who's come out of hiding after years, the great pianist, the Liberace of the 3010s, Curtis Pannuci!" said Ed Sullivan's head.  
>  
>The curtain rises and Fry as at the piano in his gold lame suit playing The Minute Waltz as fast speeds. Then an actor dressed like a policeman comes to stop him.  
>  
>"Halt! All right, pull over!" said the actor to Fry.  
>  
>"What seems to be the problem, officer?" asked Fry.  
>  
>"DId you realize you were speeding, I ought to run you in!" said the actor.  
>  
>"Run me in? For playing minute waltz"? asked Fry.  
>  
>The audience laughed as did Farnsworth, Hermes, and Amy. Farnsworth calls Zoidberg on his cellphone.  
>  
>"Zoidberg, go back to New New York, and get Leela over here." called Farnsworth. After he hangs up, he calls Leela, "Hello, Leela. We need you now. Zoidberg is going to take you to LA and I want you go to a church there and wait for Fry. Good....that's good...alrighty then.....bye now".  
>  
>"Fry is better at the piano than he ever was at the holophonor". complemented Amy. 

>  
* * * 

 

Curtis Pannucis comeback was on the front page of every newspaper and the biggest news headline all over the galaxy.  
Momentarily, as Curtis Pannuci's performace at the Ed Sullivan's head show was over. Fry was backstage talking to Farnsworth.  
>  
>"Did you enjoy my comedy sketch?" asked Fry.  
>  
>"No, I did not! You're an embarrassment!" shouted Farnsworth.  
>  
>"Why not? My old high school buddies liked it! My lobster doctor/lawyer friend as well!" cried Fry.  
>  
>"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't disown you!" said Farnsworth, then he went on, "Why couldn't you be the rough and tumble tough guy I always wanted? Instead of this....whatever you are. I wanted you to be the new Chuck Norris!"  
>  
>"What do I have to do to get your approvial, father?" whined Fry again getting all overwrought.  
>  
>"Get a girlfriend!" demanded Farnsworth.  
>  
>"You know I don't have time for girls! My only girlfriend is my piano, pops!" said Fry while he was trying sum up the courage to stand up for himself.  
>  
>"If you don't find a date, people will think you're weird." said Farnsworth.  
>  
>"Where am I going to find a girl"? asked Fry.  
>  
>"Try a church." said Farnsworth.  
>  
>"Fine! If this is what it takes for you to get you to finally love me......" Fry then walks off to find a date.  
>

Farnsworth calls out, "If you continue on with this piano crap and you don't get dates, people are going to laugh at you".

>Later on that day, Fry goes into the church in LA and sees Leela and sits next to her.  
>  
>"Been expecting you." said Leela.  
>  
>"So, don't believe I've seen you around these parts." said Fry.

"You're the famous Curtis Punnuci. Great to meet you." said Leela. "Heard you came out of hiding and you went into seclusion because people kept wanting to hear that Swannee song you were best known for."

"That's the thing, people want sameness all the time. People are starting to warm up to me again." said Fry.  
>  
>"Really enjoyed your performace at the Ed Sullivan's head show. You were really funny. Want to go out?" asked Leela as she thinks to herself, "I like Fry better this way."  
>  
>"Guess I will. Have so many concerts I have to get to. Don't have time for dates." said Fry.  
>  
>"Nonsense! I will come to all your concerts! That's what dates do! Rock stars always bring their girlfriends to concerts. Then you can announce our relationship when the time comes." said Leela.  
>  
>"Guess I don't have much of a choice. If this is going to finally make Daddy love me! Let's go out, Leela! In my next concert, you can have a front row seat!" said Fry.  
>  
>"You need your father to LOVE you, oh, never mind! Let's have a date!" said Leela.  
>  
Fry agrees to date Leela as he still remains under the hypnotic spell. 

 

 

Three days have passed as Fry continues to find success as Curtis Pannuci piano player. Back in New New Hamsphire at the Lake Sunapee Lakehouse. Bender is getting desperate to go out with Misty again. Bender's patience was wearing thin. Silvershark and Misty have not left their house in the past three days. Bender is still keeping up with the charade that he is their British Butler. In their Entertainment Room, Misty and Silvershark were watching The Revenant while Bender walks in to ask if there's anything else he can do for them. 

Silvershark was watching the scene where Leonardo DiCapprio gets raped by the bear and he comments, "Boy, I wish that could happen to that bitch Zapp Brannigan! Hate Zapp Brannigan! he needs a bear in his dick!" 

"Stop thinking about that, and watch the movie! This is what Leo won the Oscar for!" said Misty.

Silvershark and Misty both look at Bender, as Silvershark asks, "Now what do you want, Jeeves?" He empathized 'Jeeves' as if Bender was some annoying nuisance.

Bender responds in a British accent, "Dinner will be ready soon, masters. We'll be having beer and oil cans, sirs. Anything else I can do?"

"Go mow the lawn". ordered Silvershark.

"Your wish is my command, master". Bender said as he walked outside to mow the grass. Bender got out a lawn mower and he mumbles under his breath, "Getting a little pissed here! Doesn't that Silvershark ever leave? If he loves being home all the time, so help me......"

Bender was mowing the lawn and Zoidberg came to visit him. 

"Hey, Bender! Thought I'd give you an update as to what is going on!" Zoidberg exclaimed.

"Zoidbutt! What are YOU doing here! You ain't comin' anywhere near my Misty!" demanded Bender.

"No, not here for that. I stopped by here to get gas for the Planet Express ship. Anyhoo, Farnsworth hypnotised Fry to forget about the Bull Running incident but instead Fry is now a famous piano player!" said Zoidberg. 

"Don't care to hear that! Now get your lobster ass out of here! You will not be involved in my infidelity debacle!" Bender said as he pointed in Zoidberg's direction.

"Infidelity! That's a sin! It's against the International and Universal Laws! You could go to prison!" cried Zoidberg.

"Look, I am pretending to be a classy butler so I can bang this married chick. So far this guy doesn't want to leave the house! Don't give a rats ass what is going on at Planet Express!" said Bender antangonistically.

"Just trying to look out for you. What is this married guy like!?" asked Zoidberg.

"He has an explosive temper all because Zapp took the credit he did in the Army, I really don't care. Now go! Or else I'll tell him YOU'RE commiting an infidelity!" Bender commanded. Zoidberg eeps and runs away scared. 

Zoidberg leaves and Bender mows the grass much to his chagrin. Bender mows a swear word in the grass. In LA, Farnsworth has booked many concert gigs for Fry to play piano as Curtis Pannuci. In a musical montage, the song Reveries by Shaparddar & LRX feat. Marie Beekman plays as they travel all over America, Earth, and other planets to play concerts. Leela who was now dating Fry, Hermes, Amy, Zoidberg, and Farnsworth all watch him play. Fry and Leela go on dates in between to museums, historical landmarks, and music stores. Fry is even dressed in very lavish suits and jewelry. Finally at long last, back in New Hampshire, Bender now has a chance to go out with Misty as Silvershark goes out with his buddies. 

"I'm going to the bar, Misty! You better behave yourself and don't cheat on me! If you do, I'll kill you, both!" warned Silvershark. He walked out the door and got his cellphone, but it was really Misty's cellphone unwittingly thinking it was his. Silvershark got into his flying car and drove to the bar. Bender and Misty see that the coast is clear.

"No sign of in dire need of Mr. Anger Management!" said Bender. "You're telling me! Thought he would NEVER leave! Most of the time, he's an anti social homebody since he got back from East Korea. Now we can go out!" said Misty. "Where would you like to go?" said Bender. "Why not to one of those Curtis Pannuci concerts"? suggested Misty. "I hate piano concerts! Let's go horseback riding, instead!" said Bender. "Love to!" answered Misty. "Everytime he leaves he always is so paranoid I will cheat on him, just get so fed up with it!" she says to Bender. 

They walked a mile down from the lakehouse, and Bender and Misty were now in a horse farm's stables going horseback riding in a cornfield. 

"You have some funny names for my husband!" laughed Misty. "Pretending to be a butler and having to watch endless hours of FOX News The Five and Mark Levine has been worth all this!" exclaimed Bender. "Oh, Bender! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me". said Misty. "Why don't you leave your husband and go out with me, Bender! We'll have romantic beer and oil dinners everyday....." "Sure wish I could, But I'm just so scared of how he'll react. Even if I divorce him he will still stalk me to the end of the Earth." explained Misty. "Who says you gotta follow the rules! That's what attracted you to me, right!" asked Bender. "Absolutely! To hell with him! Hate my husband Silvershark! He's always a 'by the book' type! I want you!" said Misty! Bender and Misty kiss on horseback while looking at the sunset. Bender also lassoed a bunch of cattle to impress Misty. "You sure are good with a rope!" she complemented! " Yee Hoo! Cowboy baby! Fifty Shades of Grey ain't got nothing on me!" said Bender happily. 

In a sports bar in the city of Nashua, Silvershark picked up his phone to call Misty. A football game was on and the robots and people were cheering. Silvershark discovers it's really Misty's phone and not his.

"What the.....crap! Must've picked up Misty's phone by mistake! Son of a Bitch!" said Silvershark as he threw the phone scaring away all the other robots and people in the bar. A voicemail is played. And it's Bender's voice saying, "Yo, Misty! It's your Rebel Rebel boyfriend, Bender! So put on your dress! Meet you there in 5! *singsong voice* Come by Already!" Silvershark presses the button again, it's Bender's voice again, and it says, "Hey, hot stuff! If you think I'm good at racing, wait until you see how good I am in bed! Call me soon!" 

Silvershark screams and roars in a horrendous tempermant and says, "SHE'S BEEN CHEATING ON ME!!! I KNEW IT!!! I'M GOING TO KILL HER AND THIS BENDER ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!!" Silvershark proceeds to smash up the bar with a chair. In Mars Vegas, Fry was in a dressing room wearing a suit full of diamonds preparing for another concert performance. 

"Mr. Punnuci, Mon! You're on! What's taking you so long!" said Hermes. 

"We promised these people a show!" said Amy. "Your 'father' is there, too!" 

"Coming out, soon!" said Fry. He walks out of his dressing room, and into a flying limo with Leela on his arm. Some news reporters swarm Fry, Leela, Hermes, and Amy.

"Mr. Punnuci! What do you have to say to your fans?" asked a news reporter.

"Eat your heart out, Boy George's head". said Fry to the cameras. 

"This is such a big thrill to be dating, you, Curtis!" said Leela.

"You have a girlfriend now! Where did you guys meet?' asked another news reporter.

"I met her in church!" retorted Fry gleefully.

"He sure did!" answered Leela to the reporters.

They all entered the Mars Vegas Oasis Hotel for Fry to perform. Fry heads to the stage and goes onto the piano. Leela, blows him a kiss and she sits next to Hermes, Amy, and Farnsworth. Fry begins to play some Mozart songs. Farnsworth screams at Fry playing his part of the 'disaproving father'. 

"You met her in church?! What are you dating this cyclops, for? I heard what you said to those news reporters out there! She's going to lead you down a dark path!" shouted Farnsworth.

"What are you doing, Professor? Thought you wanted Fry to date me." said Leela.

"This is a very fun thing to do!" said Amy.

"It's all a masquarade, Leela, go along with it," said Hermes.

"I do, just pretending to be a objective father to him." said Farnsworth. Everyone in the audience didn't hear Farnsworth's rants because of his elderly age, his shouting is not as loud as it used to be.

 

* * * 

 

Silvershark was on a vengeful rampage spree. He was able to track down Bender's and Misty's whereabouts via her cellphone. Silvershark was in the woods screaming and chopping down trees until he approached the cabin where Bender and Misty were. He barges in on them while they were making out. Misty screams. 

"YOU! I KNEW YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME! Where is this Bender!" demanded Silvershark. 

"Holy *beep*, I mean," began Bender then he was talking in a British accent, "Don't know whom this Bender bloke is...."

"Don't BS me! Misty! Were you sleeping with this butler behind my back? He's Bender, isn't he?!" screamed Silvershark.

"No, he was just cleaning up these stables for us for when we have our romantic getaway." explained Misty the best she could. 

"If I ever get my hands on this Bender....." began Silvershark.

Beside the cabin, the Planet Express Ship landed. Out came Zoidberg and Kiff. Zoidberg runs out to greet Silvershark. Kiff has a medal with him. 

"Uh, Mr. Silvershark, sir!" called out Zoidberg.

Silvershark grabbed Zoidberg by the collar of his lab coat and yelled, "Are you this Bender?" 

"No, I'm not. I'm here with Kiff Kroker here to give you an award". answered Zoidberg.

"Interefering again, eh, Zoidberg!" said Bender.

Bender and Misty go talk in private while Kiff gives Silvershark his award.

"*sighs*, I know Zapp always takes the credit for things other soliders have done," said Kiff to Silvershark. 

"Yeah tell me something I don't know. What is it!?" asked Silvershark.

"Well, Zapp told me to give you this medal for your excellence in taking down Kim Jong Un's head." said Kiff as he handed Silvershark the medal. Silvershark started to calm down.

"Don't know what to say. Been so angry for so long. Means so much to me! Thanks! I'm not upset anymore. No more jealous rampages!" cheered Silvershark. 

"That's the spirit!" chirped Kiff. 

Bender and Misty were talking in the cabin.

"I've had a fun fling with you, Bender! I will never forget you. Truth be told, fact of the matter is, I am married, and I am going back with Silvershark now that he's no longer posessive and got the award he deserves." said Misty.

"What?! Well, what about breaking the rules! My competitive streak! You're going back with after all the fun we had!" said Bender angerly. "Thought you were a rebel like me!" 

"Silvershark was a rebel when I met him. Then when he got all overbearing I wanted to cheat on him. That is the reason I went out with you. He's all better now.....I'm sorry, you need to leave, goodbye," Misty kissed Bender one last time and Bender left the cabin. 

Kiff goes back to the Planet Express ship. Misty gets back together with Silvershark and Bender walks with Zoidberg back into the Planet Express ship.

"Dammit, Zoidberg! You have interfered with my love life for the last time! Misty went back to her loser husband and it's all your fault!" screamed Bender at Zoidberg. "Now I'll never commit an infidelity!"

"I just saved your life! You owe me!" said Zoidberg.

"Awwwww, if you say so. Let's go back home. I'll just hook up with some whore bots! Or some rich married fembot who's willing to have an affair. I'm a good catch. There will be other infidelities." said Bender.

"If I hadn't butted in on your relationship, Silvershark would've ripped you to pieces!" said Zoidberg.

"He's right about that, you'd be nuts and bolts by now if Zoidberg hadn't shown up." said Kiff.

"What do I owe you? Know what! Screw that! You owe ME, Zoidbutt! Take me out for some beer!" screamed Bender.

"That's our Bender." said both Zoidberg and Kiff.

 

* * *

In Madison Cube Garden, unknowingly to everyone, Fry was going to give what will be his last performace as Curtis Pannuci. Fry was up on stage singing Anne Murray's Mean Old Moon, and Regina Spector's Laughing With. Fry was wearing a white and black suit with a cape full of diamonds. When Fry was wrapping up singing the songs, he stood up and took a bow as the audience clapped for him. 

Fry then stood up and showed off his diamonds.

"Look everybody, I'm wearing diamonds!" laughed Fry. 

Fry was showing the audience his rings, necklaces, and jewels he had attached to his suit.

"Fry's really blinging out!" said Leela.

"What is he trying to prove?" asked Hermes.

Fry twirled in a circle and screamed, "Diamonds! Diamonds! Diamonds!" He opened his suit coat and took off his cape and held it over his head to reveal the diamonds he had on it. The audience cheered and then the flash of the light gleamed in his eye. Fry was out of the hypnotic spell, in shock as he looked all around, and was back to being his old self again.

"Think we got our Fry back!" said Amy.

"What's going on here? What am I doing in this suit with all these diamonds?!" asked Fry. "I don't know how to play the piano." 

Back in the audience, the real Curtis Punnuci shows up.

"IMPOSTER"! Curtis Punnuci yelled as he ran onto the stage to give Fry a beating.

"No, you don't understand! I never impersonated you! I didn't even know what I was doing! Which is exactly my MO!" said Fry.

"You stole my indentity you son of a bitch! I'm getting after you!" Curtis Punnuci was starting to beat up on Fry as the audience watched in shock and awe.

"You stole my wardrobe, my life! My personality! My fame!" Curtis Punnuci yelled as he beat Fry as he punched him in the face continually.

"Oh, snap!" screamed Fry as he was getting beaten.

"I don't think we should hypnotize Fry anymore, Professor". said Leela.

"It was a fun ride while it lasted. You're right Leela. Next time I do, Fry might become O.J. Simpson next!" answered Farnsworth. 

"Had no intentions of ever coming back to piano!" yelled Curtis Punnuci to Fry. "Then you had to come and pretend to be me!" 

"Fry's putting himself in danger again!" said Amy

"Can't handle this situation, do something to stop this!". shouted Fry.

"Shouldn't we pull him out of it?" asked Hermes.

"Nah, I think not," answered Farnsworth. "Everytime I hypnotize someone, they think they're a celebrity."

"He wants to be in danger, let him have it." said Leela.

"Somebody help me! This man is insane!" cried Fry for help.

Leela, Farnsworth, Hermes, Amy watch as Fry was still getting beat up by Curtis Punnuci. Farnsworth vowed to never hypnotize anyone for as long as he lives. Back in New Hampshire, Silvershark and Misty go back home. Silvershark sees the swear word on his lawn and screams and vows revenge. 

 

The End

The preceeding has been a NarwhalPuppy production


End file.
